It's a Mystery!
by Daphne-Velma112
Summary: It's Rachel's 18th birthday and their 6 month anniversary. What is San thinking? And just letting you know, its PezBerry. I didn't think that putting Puck before the girls, it would mean anything.


Pezberry 1.2

The glee kids filed into the choir room to see Santana sitting in the middle holding a guitar and Puck standing next to her.

Rachel walked right past them and sat down in the front row. She smiled at Santana and looked to her music book. "What have you done this time Santana?" Kurt asked as he walked past "nothing, I've done nothing wrong." She replied.

Mr Shue walked in and smiled "Mr Shue I would like to start today" Santana said as she looked down at her guitar "go for it" Santana smiled then said to the class "okay so as you know Rachel and I have been dating for a while now. Well today it's our six month anniversary and Rachel's eighteenth birthday. Happy birthday baby. Anyway I've got the help of my bro Puck, to sing and rap this song called 'It's a Mystery' from the Scooby Doo soundtrack"

She started playing the opening chords

…  
>Puck: There she is, S you gotta go talk to her.<br>Santana: Leave me alone  
>P: Just go talk to her<br>S: Nah man!  
>P: If you don't, I'm gonna talk to her for you.<p>

P: Open up your mystery book to chapter one, verse three  
>The part about you and me<br>And the way our eyes met at the intersection at  
>They reflecting all the thoughts I had, but never had to say<br>'Cause you spoke up before I could look down  
>I woulda passed by shy without a sound<br>If you hadn't smiled and asked for the time  
>I said "I don't wear a watch"<br>You said "You wanna wear mine?"  
>S: And that was it<br>Photograph click click to the memory  
>You said "Walk me to class?"<br>I asked "Which one?"  
>Replied "Chemistry"<br>You was quicker than speedy crazy fast with the flirtin'  
>And every word out your mouth had my heart pipes burstin'<br>Knew from the jumble want it more than thirstin'  
>But didn't have a clue why a girl like you would want me<br>It's just a mystery

S: Its a mystery  
>Why a girl like you want a girl like me<br>It's a mystery  
>Why a girl like you want a girl like me<br>It's a mystery  
>Why a girl like you want a girl like me<br>It's a mystery

P: Remember our first date  
>I said I'd pick you up around seven<br>But I got there at eight 'cause the train was late  
>S: I woulda brought you a rose but they don't grow in the park<br>I found a couple dandylions popping out the sidewalk though  
>And brought you them instead<br>I even got a magic marker and made the petals red  
>P: I took you to a club cause you said you like to dance<br>But they wouldn't let us in cause I had paint on my pants  
>Damn, I thought I messed up royal<br>Tried to be the man and my plan got foiled.  
>S: So we sat on the curb and ate candy<br>Talked about Diddy's new joint with the family.  
>Gently increasing your affection by the second with a little hand holdin' and a bit of cheek peckin'<br>P: You told me in a whisper so quiet  
>That we could go steady if I was down to try it<br>Right then I shoulda known you were serious  
>Even then your love is mysterious<p>

S: Its a mystery  
>Why a girl like you want a girl like me<br>It's a mystery  
>Why a girl like you want a girl like me<br>It's a mystery  
>Why a girl like you want a girl like me<br>It's a mystery

S: Our love is a wonderful thing no doubt about it  
>But sometimes love can make a girl feel crowded<br>And I don't wanna push you, or ever disrespect  
>Your space with my face, so I gotta double check<br>P: And make sure that everything is parallelograms  
>Peas on the carrots, candy on the yams<br>S: My lips on your hands, and everything is beautiful  
>So I can kiss from your wrist to your cudical<br>Beautiful, without the P kind of whippin'  
>You say I'm cute, I still say you trippin'<br>P: 'Cause didn't you tell me that opposites attract?  
>And If I'm the cute one you got opposite of that<br>And that's not the fact, or even close to that quotient  
>You the glass of champagne, I'm just stayin' on the coaster<br>S: If I'm a crumb you the toast, you're the butter to my bread  
>'Cause you always make the most of the situation<br>Like I'm rubber you're glue  
>And if you say you love me<br>I'ma love you right back, boo  
>…<p>

Once finished Santana and Puck hi-fived. Rachel walked over to Santana and kissed her "that was lovely thank you San, thank you Noah" she then walked over to Puck and kissed his cheek. She grabbed Santana's hand and said to the class "now if you can excuse me, but Santana and I need to go" she then dragged Santana out of the classroom "go get some San!" Puck yelled.

The girls laughed "I plan to!" Santana yelled back. The whole glee class laughed and went back to the lesson.


End file.
